Unnecessary Pleasantries
by Ellena McKelles
Summary: COMPLETE. Draco is forced to bring Harry to meet his grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy. Niceties don't ensue, and Draco fears the one thing he truly cares about could be ripped away from him.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a damn thing. Notta. Nothing. Okay, maybe I own the plot and a few original characters.**  
>Summary<strong>: Draco is forced to bring Harry to meet his grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy. Niceties don't ensue, and Draco fears the one thing he truly cares about could be ripped away from him.**  
>Author's Notes<strong>: So I decided to elaborate a bit more on the the relationship I created in 'Merry Christmas'. That and I've been reading Cheryl Dyson's work all week and it's just put me in a Harry/Draco mood. So enjoy all! And check out Cheryl Dyson if you haven't discovered her already. She's quite the genius.**  
>Warning(s)<strong>: Slash (male/male), some rather foul language, a bit of violence, and smut (of course).

* * *

><p><strong>Unnecessary Pleasantries<strong>_  
>by Ellena McKelles<em>

chapter one

Draco stared at the letter on the table. It frightened him. It wasn't the actual piece of parchment itself, but the words upon it had struck terror into his soul. He was being summoned. Not just a normal request from his mother or his Aunt Lilith. It was a summons from his father. He stood up from the sofa he had been sitting on and began pacing around the front room. Father wanted to meet Harry. If his father had requested to see Harry, his grandfather was responsible. The elder Malfoy had been pulling the strings that controlled every facet of Draco's life since before he was born. He'd chosen the style to which he dressed, the languages he learned, the school he attended, even the acquaintances he'd associated with. Although, he was sure his grandfather would have preferred that he had attended Durmstrang, but his mother couldn't bear the thought of her only son being so ridiculously far away. It had taken Draco every fiber of his being to separate himself enough from the Malfoy conglomerate and make it on his own. Granted, having Harry's money had helped but with his job at the Ministry, he could once again afford the things he had afforded while he had access to the Malfoy vaults.

Why now? Why had his grandfather suddenly decided to become interested in his life again. Draco had almost been sure that Abraxas Malfoy had all but given up on his only grandson. He assumed one of his female cousins would be immediately married off to provide an heir to the family. Surely his grandfather knew of his lifestyle choices. An heir from Draco was just not possible. He ran a shaky hand through his platinum locks as he heard the front door slam shut.

"Draco I couldn't find the cream cheese with the chunks of strawberries already in it." Harry set down the bags from the grocer's, cheeks pink from the cold air outside. "So I bought regular cream cheese and strawbe—Merlin, are you alright? You look like someone died."

"I think I would have preferred that." Draco replied weakly.

Harry looked scandalized. "Draco, that's a terrible thing to say."

"_Je suis désolé..._"

Harry frowned. "You know I don't speak French."

"I know, I know." Draco stalked back into the front room. "_C'est juste... Je suis juste accentué de la situation._"

"I got 'situation' out of that sentence." Harry followed Draco into the front room. "What is the matter, Draco? You only speak random bits of French when you're stressed."

"I do not."

"Do so."

"Oh _bon dieu_..."

Harry grinned, his point proven. "Just tell me what's going on."

"I thought he had forsaken me." Draco breathed. "Given up on his single male heir who had chosen to live a blasphemous lifestyle."

"Who? Your father?"

Draco shook his head. "Father could care less about my lifestyle. It's the head of the Malfoy family who seems to care how I live my life."

"I thought your father _was_ the head of the Malfoy family."

"For business purposes, yes." Draco traced his top lip with his finger. A nervous habit. "But the one pulling the strings is my grandfather, Abraxas."

"I don't quite understand why he would be asking for you."

"Neither do I." Draco began pacing again. "He had disinherited me when he found out I was in a relationship with you."

Harry's eyes widened. "You were disinherited? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It hadn't really mattered at the time." Draco shrugged. "We had bought the house and I was promoted at work. Didn't really phase me. I'd been living off my own money for quite some time anyway." Harry frowned, setting himself down heavily on the sofa. Draco sighed. "It was either leave you and be married off to some Pureblood witch. Produce a male heir. Living by my grandfather's rules. Living an _absolutely_ miserable life." Draco smiled inwardly. "Or stay disinherited. Be with you and be happy. Making my _own_ decisions about my life."

Harry blushed. "Oh..."

"Anyway, I have no idea why that man is trying to get back into my life."

"Did you ever consider that it might be something as simple as wanting to meet me?" Harry asked. "I mean the Spring Equinox is approaching.

"Nothing is ever simple with that man." Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "_Nothing_."

"But maybe it is." Harry kissed Draco on the cheek. "I think we should go."

Draco stared at Harry as if he had sprouted a third eye. "Are you ill?"

Harry rolled his eyes, making his way back to the entryway to retrieve his groceries. "No, I'm quite well, thank you."

"Why would you want to go into that belly of a beast?" Draco asked, gathering a few bags himself.

"I don't think it's one of those situations, Draco."

"Do you honestly want to do this?"

Harry was very quiet for a few moments. "I don't see any way around it."

Draco sighed, picking up a carton of strawberries. "Well, if we're going to go, you're going to need some new clothes."

* * *

><p>Completed 01.01.2011<p>

Updated 03.02.2011

_**End Note**: So... My first chaptered fic in... A while. I've completed most of it, but I plan on posting it two chapters at a time. Or just how I feel at the time. Less likely to become a forgotten work-in-progress that way. It's a sequel of sorts to 'Merry Christmas'. Not really, but mostly a continuation of the relationship I created. I rather like Harry/Draco. I had forgotten them and how much I like to write them. _


	2. Chapter Two

**Unnecessary Pleasantries**_  
>by Ellena McKelles<em>

chapter two

When Draco mentioned that Harry needed some new clothing, he had assumed that Draco had meant he would be purchasing a few new jumpers. Possibly some dressier trousers. Not an entirely new wardrobe that Draco seemed hellbent on buying him. He stared around at rich fabrics and intricate embroidery that seemed to be on every piece of clothing in the store. It just screamed expensive. Harry touched one of the silk robes. It felt as if he was skimming his fingers over a pool of water it was so soft. Harry spotted Draco on the other side of the store with a saleswoman They had a rolling rack full of shirts, trousers, and robes in all different colors and fabrics. Harry sighed, making his way to where the platinum-haired wizard was shopping with reckless abandon.

"You're having a ridiculous amount of fun with this, aren't you?" Harry groaned.

Draco grinned wickedly. "Oh, how I have dreamed of dressing you in proper wizard attire."

"Am I going to have to try everything on?"

The saleswoman returned with the rolling rack, a tape measure strung around her neck. "No, just the dressier items. If you'll step on the stool so I can take your measurements."

The tape measure began measuring every inch of Harry's body, much like the one at Madame Malkin's robe shop. Though, Harry had to admit, this one was a bit more thorough. It became abundantly clear how Draco's trousers managed to be so tight without the danger of ever tearing. The saleswoman had not lied about trying everything on, though Harry was quite sure he'd tried on at least thirty different dress robes. Draco decided on five different sets. One in typical Malfoy fashion, a dark green with dove-gray embroidery around the collar and sleeves. Three standard black robes and a lovely cerulean one with ivory embroidery around the sleeves, around the collar and the hems of the robe. Draco instructed the saleswoman to wrap up all of the dress robes he had chosen, as they were taking them with.

"Are we finished then?" Harry asked, reaching for his cloak.

"Yes, we're finished." Draco put on his own cloak. "Please have all the shirts, jumpers, and trousers delivered immediately to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in London."

"Right away, sir." The saleswoman replied. "Would you to pay for everything today or shall we put this on your account Mister Malfoy."

"On the account please. I'd like to save my pocket money for the rest of our shopping."

"There's more?" Harry frowned.

Draco looked sternly at the dark-haired wizard. "Don't whine, Harry, it's unbecoming."

Harry sighed. "I thought this was our only stop."

"Oh no, we still have to get your a decent pair of dress boots and I need to stop at Gringotts."

Harry groaned and slumped his shoulders as Draco directed him out of the store.

**.oOo.**

The trip to Borealis Boots had not been terrible. An in and out trip, which Harry greatly appreciated. It took Draco all of ten minutes to pick out two standard pair of boots, one black and one brown, a pair of black riding boots and a pair of black dress shoes. The trip to Gringotts, whoever, was not as smooth.

"We need to retrieve some items out of the Potter family vault." Draco said brusquely.

The goblin, Tetrarek was his name, eyed Draco cautiously. "Do you have your key, Mister Potter?"

Harry scrounged in his pocket for a moment, pulling out his pocket watch. Clicking it open, he removed the small silver key from underneath the watch's lid. "Here you are."

It was a short yet terrifying ride down to the Potter vault. Harry had clutched onto Draco's hand for most of the ride. Tetrarek unlocked the giant vault door and Draco dragged Harry inside. Draco began rifling through boxes as Harry put some coins into his coin purse.

"What are you looking for?" asked Harry.

"Your father was a Pureblood, right?" Draco said absently, still picking through boxes.

"To the best of my knowledge." Harry replied. "But I honestly don't know."

"Well if he was, he should have one." Draco was going through a box of necklaces and watches. "Hopefully it wasn't lost in the war."

"Draco, what on earth are you looking for?"

"_Aha_!" Draco pulled a large ruby ring out from underneath a few necklaces. He placed it on Harry's left ring finger. "The sign of Pureblood lineage. Potter family crest ring."

Harry stared at the ring. "How did you know?"

"Every Pureblood family has one." Draco led Harry out of the vault. "It's a custom that dates back to the time of the Founders. It was originally how witches and wizards were placed in the different houses."

"But I thought the Sorting Hat was created for that."

"Yes, towards the end of the Founders' lives, Rowena Ravenclaw suggested the hat." Draco explained. "Well, not the hat _specifically_, but a magical item that would find qualities within a witch or wizard that matched the qualities with one of the four Houses."

Harry plopped down in the cart. "How do you know all of this?"

Draco slid into the cart next to Harry. "I read _Hogwarts, A History_. Didn't you?"

Harry opened his mouth and the cart lurched forward. It was one time in Harry's life he'd ever been grateful the Gringotts cart moved without warning.

* * *

><p>Completed 01.02.2011<p> 


	3. Chapter Three

**Unnecessary Pleasantries**_  
>by Ellena McKelles<em>

chapter three

Draco paced about the bedroom, his entire wardrobe laid over the bed that he and Harry shared. He was an utter nervous wreck. In less than four hours, they would be walking through the doors of the Malfoy Manor. A place that Draco hadn't returned to after his grandfather had disinherited him. He stared at the closed trunk in the corner. He was incredibly thankful that Harry was ready to go. Draco flicked his wand and all of his clothing flew back into the wardrobe. He flopped down on the bed, wishing Harry would change his mind. Tell him that they didn't have to go. That they could just stay at Grimmauld Place for a few more days and then head back to their home in Lancashire. The door opened and Draco heard Harry groan in frustration.

"You're not packed?"

Draco sighed, rolling over onto his stomach. "I don't know what to bring."

Harry glowered at Draco. "It took you all of forty-five minutes to decide what I needed to wear and what to bring." He flung open Draco's wardrobe. "Yet, you've been up here for the better part of two hours and all you have in your trunk," He peered into the coffer. "A pair of boots and socks. Good grief, Draco..."

Draco ran a slender hand through his platinum locks. "Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?"

"I am not letting the last three days of your Pureblood etiquette crash course go to waste." Harry stood in front the the vanity and smoothed down the front of his robes. "Not to mention getting use to these damnable things."

"We don't have to go, Harry." Draco slid off the bed. "We stay in London a few more days, see some friends. Then go home. Just the two of us, blissfully alone for two weeks."

"As tempting as that sounds," Harry began rifling through Draco's wardrobe. "we already promised to be there. I don't go back on my promises."

"Damn Gryffindor logic..." Draco murmured.

Harry walked over to his trunk. "_Resilio_." The trunk shrunk and Harry pocketed it. "Now, are you going to pack or am I going to have to do it for you?"

Draco's eyes widened and he walked over to his wardrobe. With a quick flick of his wand, several pairs of trousers, dress shirts, and robes flew into his trunk. He pulled on a waistcoat that matched his charcoal gray trousers. Digging in the back on his wardrobe, Draco pulled a dark green robe with the Malfoy family crest emblazoned on the breast pocket. It had been almost two years that he'd worn that particular robe. Walking back over to the vanity, he ran a comb quickly through his hair. He stared at the back of Harry's head. It wasn't as messy as it usually, laying down particularly well. It did, however, scream the need for a comb to be run through it.

"I know what you're thinking and it's really not worth it." Harry said, turning around.

"You're right, it's really not." Draco smiled, putting down the comb. "You ready?"

Harry shrank Draco's trunk and then handed it to him. "Are you?"

"Probably not." Draco pulling Harry into a searing kiss, Disapparating the two of them with a loud crack.

**.oOo.**

When they reappeared, Harry found himself on the sprawling lawns of the Malfoy Manor. Perfectly manicured, white and black roses carved out the pattern of the Malfoy family crest on either side of the gravel path they were standing on. Draco pressed his fingers beneath Harry's chin to shut his mouth. He chuckled slightly, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"Has it always looked like this?"

Draco nodded. "Always."

"Even when Voldemort wa—"

"_Always_."

"Wow..." Harry breathed.

"Are you going to stand out here and ogle some more or are you coming inside?"

"I might ogle some more."

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry by the hand dragged him towards the door. It was a large oak door, not unlike the one that lead into the Great Hall at Hogwarts. However, the Malfoy crest had been meticulously carved into the doors. Split perfectly down the middle. Harry watched as Draco pressed a hand near the bottom of the crest. It was then he realized that the door bore no handles. He watched as Draco stood stiffly, his jaw twitching. The door groaned and creaked opened.

"My, my, my... I thought my father would have to pass one before I'd see your face darken this doorway again." The man smiled. He had the same angular features as Draco, same platinum blonde hair albeit his curled slightly at the ends. His eyes were an icy blue that looked warmly upon Draco. "Why don't you two come inside, everyone is dying to see you."

Draco stepped inside. "Thank you, Uncle Lysander."

"So this is the famous Harry Potter I've been hearing so much about." Lysander rounded on Harry. "You're much smaller than I anticipated."

Harry stepped closer to Draco. "I tend to get that a lot. It's nice to meet you, Lysander."

Lysander smiled ferally at Harry. "Likewise."

"Draco!" They watched as Narcissa glided smoothly down the staircase, Lucius in tow. "I thought you weren't coming."

Draco enveloped his mother into a hug. "Harry talked me into making an appearance."

Narcissa flashed a brillant smile at Harry. "Thank you for talking him into coming, Harry. Draco and his grandfather don't exactly see eye-to-eye. I, however, appreciate seeing my son from time to time."

Harry blushed. "Thank you, Mrs Malfoy."

"Narcissa, dear." She correctly, pressing a light kiss on either of Harry's cheeks. "If you're going to be seeing my son, we might as well be on a first name basis. Don't you agree, Lucius?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely." Lucius drawled. "You clean up quite well, Harry. You should wear wizard clothing more often, it suits you."

"Thank you." Harry replied quietly. "Draco has had quite the time replacing my old wardrobe."

A smirk played across Lucius lips. "I'm sure he did, seeing as he would have started from the ground up."

Lysander coughed to gain the room's attention. "Shall we head to the parlour? Lilith and Father are waiting and you know how Father hates to wait."

* * *

><p>completed 01.16.2011<p> 


	4. Chapter Four

****Unnecessary Pleasantries****__  
>by Ellena McKelles<em>_

chapter four

The group walked in silence from the entryway to the parlor. Harry clutched Draco's hand tightly as they walked. He didn't even need to look Draco in the face to know the taller man was nervous. His shoulders were drawn taut and his jaw was set. He walked with a single purpose, clutching Harry's hand as if it was his anchor keeping him grounded to the earth. They entered the parlor to find a woman and a man sitting behind a desk. Harry assumed the woman was the Lilith that Lysander had mentioned earlier. She looked very much like Lysander, same icy-blue eyes and platinum-blonde hair that fell in soft waves around her face and shoulders. She smiled at Harry, gliding forward to greet him.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Harry." She pressed a kiss on both of his cheeks. "You're so much more handsome in person."

"Thank you, eh..."

"Lilith, dear." Her smile was dazzling. It was obvious which side of the family Draco had inherited his.

"You Potters seem to look all alike. Starting to mesh like the Weasleys." The man stood and walked toward the group. "Quite the petite thing you are. The direct opposite of your grandfather."

Harry looked surprised. "You knew my grandfather?"

"Edward Potter." Abraxas's eyes roved over Harry's body. "Quite the picture of Gryffindor."

"My grandfather was a Gryffindor?"

"Is it really that shocking? I thought all Potters were Gryffindors."

"I just... I just didn't know." Harry said quietly.

"Most of Harry's family is dead or missing, Grandfather." Draco said sharply. "He wouldn't know."

"Yes, the poor little rich orphan." Abraxas swept to the door. "How fortunate you are to have found Draco to make your world complete."

Draco balled his hands into fists. "We are fortunate to have found each other, Grandfather. I love him. __Je t'aime avec tout mon coeur.__"

Abraxas's eyes narrowed sharply. "__Nous verrons, une jeune, nous allons le voir__..." He swept from the room.

An angry look swept across Draco's features. He leaned forward to take off after his grandfather, only to have Harry place a hand on his chest. "Just don't, Draco. He's just trying to rile you up."

"But what he said—"

Harry cupped his hand against Draco's face. "Just trust me."

"Harry, I do trust you." Draco's face softened. "It's Abraxas I don't."

"Besides, it's only until the Autumn Equinox is over." Narcissa pressed a kiss against his cheek. "You must be tired. Why don't the two of you retire to your chambers?"

"Thank you, Mother." Draco smiled at her. "Which guest rooms are we in?"

Narcissa shook her head, smiling softly. "No guest rooms. You know where to go."

Draco nodded, pulling Harry from the room.

****.oOo.****

The next morning's breakfast was a tense affair. Abraxas was visibly angry that neither Draco nor Harry had attended last night's family dinner. He sat seething at the opposite end of the table, glaring holes into Draco's forehead. Draco sat nonplussed, eating his eggs Benedict quietly. Harry stared around the table. Everyone was uncomfortable though Draco seemed to be the only one nonchalant about the situation.

"Draco." Abraxas said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Grandfather." Draco replied politely, cutting his sausage.

"Why were neither you or your lover present at dinner last night?"

"We were tired from traveling."

"You two seemed fine when I met you in my study." Abraxas raised an eyebrow. "Do not lie to your grandfather, Draco."

Draco sipped his tea. "Personally, I thought fucking Harry on my veranda would be a much more pleasant experience then having dinner with you." He set his tea cup down and stared at Abraxas.

Harry choked on his tea. "Draco!"

"He did ask me not to lie, Harry." Draco tossed his napkin onto his plate. "Are you finished? I'd like to take you for a walk in the gardens."

Harry patted either side of his mouth with his napkin. "Yes, I'm quite finished."

Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him from his seat abruptly. They walked briskly out of the dining room before Abraxas could reply to Draco's crude comment. Harry could hear the rest of the family try to calm Abraxas down after Draco's abrupt exit. He walked quickly to keep up with Draco's long strides, bumping into the blonde once they had reached their destination. Harry gasped aloud as he saw the garden before him. It was in full bloom, despite the chilly autumn weather. Draco leaned against the door-frame as Harry walked further into the garden, awestruck by the sheer amount of flowers.

"It's so beautiful." Harry breathed.

"This is my mother's private garden." Draco explained.

"Does it always look like this?"

"There's a preservation enchantment over the garden so it will never fade." Draco lightly touched one of the hanging plants. "A wedding gift from my father."

"What a thoughtful gift."

"Quite." Draco plopped down on one of the stone benches. "I used to come here all the time when I was younger. Especially when I got into a fight with my grandfather. This garden is somewhat of a haven for me."

"Draco..."

"It was the only place I felt safe." Draco sighed. "I lost my virginity here."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "To who?"

Draco chuckled. "You assume I was ever a bottom?" He pulled the dark-haired wizard close to him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really, no." Harry replied, smiling slightly. "But indulge my curiosity."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It was Theodore Nott, if that indulges your curiosity."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I'm a little surprised is all." Harry leaned against Draco. "I thought you were going to say Pansy Parkinson for a moment."

Draco snorted. "Oh, she wanted it. Believe me, but I preferred hard bodies to soft, delicate ones."

Harry hummed in compliance. "Wait a minute, so you've never been with a woman?"

"Oh, I've been with women." Draco replied, wrapping his arms around Harry. "I was with lots of women after Theo, though I don't think exactly by choice."

Harry spun around in Draco's arms. "How so?"

"My grandfather caught Theo and I once." Harry felt Draco's arms tightened around him. "Suddenly, the Notts and Malfoys were no longer friends and I was spending the remainder of my free time with various daughters of prominent Pureblood families."

"That's horrible..."

"It's common in Pureblood families." Draco explained. "Take my Uncle Lysander for example. Though it's never been said, I'm fairly sure that he's a homosexual."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I might be inclined to agree. He spent quite a bit of time eying me up in the foyer yesterday."

"Even though he spent the last sixteen years of his life married to a very beautiful witch." Harry looked up at Draco confused. "Oh, she's not here. She and Lysander spend an obscene amount of time apart. He only married her to appease his father."

"Were you ever, um, engaged to anyone?"

"Unfortunately, I was engaged to Astoria Greengrass before I let my grandfather know of my certain proclivities." Draco pulled Harry toward the exit of the garden. "I believe my exact words were that 'I'd rather be sucking a large greasy cock than married to that Greengrass woman'. I'm quite eloquent when drunk."

"That is foul, Draco..."

"But am I married to her?"

Harry only smirked as Draco pulled him inside the house.

* * *

><p>Completed 07.16.2011<p>


	5. Chapter Five

**Unnecessary Pleasantries**

_by Ellena McKelles_

chapter five

Harry stood in front of the full-length mirror in Draco room, pulling at his dress robes. Tonight was the first dinner he and Draco had attended since their arrival at the Malfoy Manor. Not to mention it was the first night of the Autumn Equinox festival, the Malfoys were hosting a rather large gala event. Harry watched Draco get ready, pulling on his standard Malfoy family dress robes. He looked impeccable, making Harry feel ridiculously under-dressed in his cerulean robes. He couldn't quite get his neck tie to lay flatly against and he felt as though the hem of his robes were too short. He ran a shaky hand through his messy black locks.

"You look fine, Harry." Draco said, kissing him on the cheek.

"But the hem's too short and I can't get the tie to lay correctly..." Harry sighed. "You just look perfect and I just feel like I look completely disheveled."

Draco reached around Harry's shoulders and fixed the tie. "You do not look disheveled. Your hem is just fine and I'll fix the tie." He smoothed down the tie. "See you perfect."

"You're just saying that."

Draco spun Harry around, running his slender hands through Harry's hair. "No, I'm not. Don't worry about tonight, my grandfather will be too busy schmoozing to pay us mind. We can even leave early if you like."

Harry sighed. "I just don't want to embarrass you."

"Harry, you could never embarrass me." He kissed the brunette soundly. "I love you too much."

A blush creeped across Harry's face. "I love you too..." He whispered.

"Alright, shall we? I'm sure my grandfather's friends are dying to see what pulled me away from the beautiful Astoria Greengrass."

**.oOoOo.**

"You wouldn't want to dance with me, Miss Pellaqua." Harry smiled disarmingly. "I'm a terrible dancer. I'd ruined those lovely dress shoes of yours by stepping all over them."

Miss Pellaqua giggled and blushed slightly. "If not a dance, will you escort me to the dessert table?"

"That I can do."

Draco watched as Harry escorted Miss Pellaqua towards the large dessert table. He watched as she fawned over him, offering him copious amounts of different desserts. Harry tried all of them, smiling graciously before excusing himself. He was soon scooped up by his own mother and paraded around the ballroom. Harry spent the next half hour being cooed over by his mother's society friends. By the time Harry made it back to Draco's side, he looked severely ruffled.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, pulling Harry into his arms.

"I'm mostly fine." Harry replied. "Though I think Missi Scripmoere may have molested me."

Draco chuckled. "May have?"

"May have, though I could be wrong and she was just being really friendly."

"She can be a bit handsy, that one..." Draco muttered, leaning closer to Harry. "Are you finished for the night? You look too wonderful and I've got the urge to take you into a dark corner and ravage you senseless."

"_Draco_..." Harry whispered harshly, but didn't move out of Draco's grasp.

"My, my, my... Don't you two look cozy."

The couple whipped around to see a young, fair-haired woman standing in front of them. "Astoria? I didn't know you were invited."

"Apparently my father has some business with your grandfather. We came a day early on your mother's invitation to the beginning of the Autumn Equinox." Astoria crossed her arms over her chest. "Surely you weren't going to leave without saying hello to Mother?"

"I had no idea you were here." Draco scowled, pulling Harry closer. "I don't think I'm obligated to say hello to your mother. Besides, I don't think I'm on the top of her list of people she wants to see."

Astoria narrowed her eyes. "No... I suppose not. Well, you two have a good night."

"Goodnight." Harry replied as Draco pulled him out of the ballroom.'

Draco walked swiftly back to his rooms with Harry. The fact that Astoria Greengrass was present unnerved him greatly. What possible business would her father have with his grandfather? The two walked in completely different business circles. It wasn't until he was behind his bedroom door, locked both the Muggle and magical ways, that he felt safe. He practically attacked Harry. Pinning the dark-haired wizard down, preparing him with spells rather then with his own hands. Taking him with a ferocity that he had no idea that he was capable of. Draco finished fairly quickly, rolling over onto the bed panting, Harry laying beside him.

"I don't think we've ever had sex like that." Harry gasped.

Draco rolled over. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, but you've never been like that before." Harry snuggled himself into the crook of Draco's arm. "What's the matter?"

"Astoria just always manages to rub me the wrong way." Draco replied. "You know, she knew of my preferences before my family did. You know what she told me?"

"Hmm?"

"She told me she didn't care if I was a philanderer. That our marriage was one of convenience anyway, I was allowed to do whatever I wanted as long as I gave her what she desired." Draco snaked his hand into Harry's dark hair. "A son, an heir to the Malfoy family. A permanent stake in one of the Wizarding World's most prominent families."

"She sounds like a social-climber."

Draco combed his fingers through Harry's hair. "She is the epitome of a social-climber. I can't begin to fathom what she's doing here."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry."

"If we could have children, then you'd be re-inherited."

"In a heartbeat." Draco replied. "I'm the only living male child in the Malfoy family."

"So your aunt and uncle—"

"Lysander has no children, for obvious reasons." Draco chuckled. "And Lilith had all girls. I'm sure my grandfather would prefer to keep in line with Wizarding traditions."

Harry nodded, sitting up. "Do you ever think about what our son would look like? I mean, if we could have children."

"I think he would look like me." Harry scoffed. "But, he'd have your eyes, and lips. Maybe your nose. I think your nose is nicer than mine." Draco ran his finger along the brigde of Harry's nose. "He'd have your temperament. He'd have impeccable manners and be utterly polite, mother would see to that. He would be the most beautiful little boy I'd've ever seen because he would be mine. He would be yours. He would be _ours_."

"You've thought about it quite a bit, haven't you?"

Draco smiled and rolled out of bed, striding across the room. Harry watched as he dug in his desk drawer. After finding what he had been looking for, Draco came back, setting himself down on Harry's side of the bed.

"I don't think I've thought about what our child would look like as much as I've thought about this." He produced a small velvet box. "I've already spoken with Ron and Hermione and they gave me their blessing. Plus, we've been together for almost three years, it's the next step." He opened the box. In it sat a lovely thin platinum band inlaid with emeralds and diamonds. "Hopefully, it's a step yo—"

"_Yes._" Harry breathed. "Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes." He took the ring from the box and slid it on his finger. "It's incredible, Draco."

Draco smiled. "Don't give me all the credit, Hermione helped me pick it out."

"Now, if only I could have your child." Harry kissed Draco. "Then we could be complete."

Draco smiled. "I'm already complete with you, Harry. A child would be a bonus."

* * *

><p>completed 08.04.2012<p> 


	6. Chapter Six

**Unnecessary Pleasantries  
><strong>_by Ellena McKelles_

chapter six

The next day Harry spent most of his day in the Malfoy library, practically waist deep in books about Alchemy. Draco had been accosted by his father and uncle rather early in the moring, stating that they had some business that required Draco's attention. Whatever it was, it seemed to be taking most of the day, as Narcissa had come down to the library to inform him that dinner was to be served. She had looked pale, paler then what was normal for her. Harry marked the page he had been reading and followed Narcissa down to the dining hall. She stopped short outside of the dining hall and turned around to face Harry. He looked at Narcissa curiously and was startled when she embraced him.

"You make my son so incredibly happy." She breathed, her voice cracking slightly. "Promise me that you will do everything in your power to keep him happy."

Harry stood shocked. "Of course, I would do anything for him."

"Anything?" Narcissa looked down at Harry. "Even if it meant letting him go."

Harry felt his throat constrict. What was Narcissa preparing him for? "If it meant that he could be happy, then yes. What's going on, Narcissa?"

The door to the dining hall banged open and Lysander appeared. "What's keeping the two of you? We'd like to start dinner within the next hundred years." He snapped.

Narcissa straightened, running her hands down the front of her robes as to smooth nonexistent creases. She fixed Harry's shirt collar and brushed his hair away from his eyes and pushed him towards the dining hall. It was strange to see Lysander so snippy, as he had been nothing but kind to this point. The reason for Narcissa's sudden motherly affection and Lysander's short temper seemed to be sitting at the table. Draco was seated to the left of his grandfather, looking incredibly sullen. Astoria Greengrass was seated in the his usual spot next to Draco looking incredibly smug. Harry sat down next to Lysander, extremely confused about the new seating arrangement.

"I'd like to welcome Miss Astoria Greengrass. She will be staying with us for the rest of the Equinox. I'm sure you all will make her feel right at home." Abraxas stared pointedly at Draco.

The table murmured in agreement. Dinner was a particularly quiet affair, nothing but the light tinkling of silverware against fine china could be heard. Draco tried to make eye contact with Harry but every time he was almost successful, something made him stare back down at his plate. Harry excused himself from the table before dessert was served, feeling Astoria gloating smile burn into his back. He wasn't very far down the corridor when Draco pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

"Draco..." Harry asked quietly. "What's going on?"

"You should pack your things tonight." Draco replied, not letting go of Harry. "You can leave early in the morning for home."

"Draco—"

"Or perhaps you could go to the cottage in Bath..." Draco said absently, burying his nose into Harry's jet-black hair. "It's probably very nice this time of year..."

"What the hell is going on, Draco?" Harry demanded, his voice muffled by Draco's chest.

"The Greengrasses are aiming to destroy my father's business if we don't comply with the marriage contract we signed with them." Draco mumbled. "I thought being disinherited would nullify the contract. Apparently not..."

Harry stood silently in Draco's arms, letting the blonde hold him tightly. Telling him to go home or to Bath was Draco's way of saying goodbye, without actually saying it. He was being forced to marry Astoria and there was nothing that Harry could do about it. This wasn't some dark wizard Harry could defeat and everything would be fine. This was a document that was legally and magically binding. There was no wriggling out of it. He hiccoughed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Draco's thin waist. They stood quietly, wrapped in each other's arms trying not to cry.

Harry broke the silence. "Help me pack?"

"Of course." Draco smiled weakly.

**.oOo.**

Harry shrunk his trunk small enough so he could carry it and took his cloak from the waiting butler. Astoria stood with her parents and Abraxas, looking even more smug then she had yesterday during dinner. His hair was still mussed and he was clearly wearing Draco's shirt, but he didn't care. He hadn't showered and stole the button-down from Draco's closet to keep the smell of him close. He look ragged and miserable compared to Draco. He and Narcissa walked Harry to the Floo entrance.

"We'll have tea, Harry?" She asked, the worried-mother look plastered over his aristocratic features.

"Yes, I'd like that very much, Mrs Malfoy." Harry replied. "You'll owl me?"

"Of course, Harry." She hugged him tightly.

Draco looked at Harry. "Where are you going to go?"

"To the Ministry," Harry said quietly. "I'm going to take some of the months of personal time I've saved up and use them. Travel perhaps. Visit Apollo in Nicaragua..." Draco looked stricken. "I don't know, Draco, I just don't know where I'm going to go. All I know is that it's going to be far away from the Daily Prophet's prying eyes."

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry it—"

"Shh..." Harry pressed a finger to his lip. "This is not over. Do not say it's over."

Draco frowned, his entire chest aching as Harry smiled pleasantly as he stepped through to his office Floo. He stood staring at the ashes until Astoria came to retrieve him. He shrugged off her hand when she went to touch his shoulder. She scowled at him and opened her mouth to scold him, but Draco was already gone. He shut himself in his study for the rest of the day, weaving a complicated web locking and silencing enchantments. Then, and only then, was he able to let out his anguish. He held on tightly to the words that Harry had spoken to him before stepping into the Floo. They played on a constant repeat through the rest of the day. He pulled himself from his dark reverie and stared into the fire place. Astoria was not going to get what she desired, nor was his grandfather. He would not stand by and be utterly complacent for the sake of appearances. He would find a way to fight this.

"This is not over..." Draco breathed. "This is far from over..."

* * *

><p><strong>completed<strong> 11.14.2012  
><em>End Note: I know I had one of my reviewers mention my French was off. It most likely is as I speak about a thimble's worth of French. If any French-speakers out there would like to correct it or knows of a great free online translator, that would be GREATLY appreciated. <em>


	7. Chapter Seven

**Unnecessary Pleasantries  
><strong>_by Ellena McKelles_

chapter seven

Draco sat in the chair opposite of Astoria, listening to her drown on about china patterns. He stared unblinkingly at the tea cup in front of him. Everything that Astoria was talking excitedly about, he felt as though he should be discussing with Harry. His heart ached terribly for the dark-haired wizard but he soldiered on. His mother was spending most of her time fretting over his well being. She refused to be in the same room as Abraxas or Astoria and spent most of her time in the garden. Draco could see that his father was worried, incapable of healing his wife's broken heart.

Astoria slammed his tea cup down on her saucer. "Draco, are you listening? We need to make a decision on these china patterns."

"Whatever your heart desires, my dear." Draco replied monotonously. "I'm going to see my mother, if you're finished with me."

Astoria glared at Draco over her tea cup. "Go to your mother. I can make these decisions myself, I suppose."

"I know you'll make the best decisions." Draco got up from the table, bowing slight before walking quickly from the room.

Astoria frowned as she watched Draco leave. She hated that he was merely going through the motions with her. She felt some satisfaction that she was getting exactly what she wanted in the situation. Her marriage contract would be fulfilled, her family's status in society would be forever risen to an elite status. She sighed happily, deciding on the a set that was rimmed in platinum and had a white and green chevron pattern. The only thing that had completely unnerved her was Draco's parents. Lucius remained as icy as Draco was in company with Astoria and her family, but his mother Narcissa was a whole new can of worms. She refused to be in the same room as the Greengrasses. Astoria knew that the short time Narcissa had gotten to know Harry, she had fallen in love with the Boy-Who-Lived almost as much as Draco loved him.

"_Had _loved him." Astoria spoke aloud to her self. She would get Draco to forget all about his little Gryffindor fling. Setting her teacup down, she exited the sitting room and made her way towards the entrance of Narcissa's private garden. Her luck had held when she came upon the door to find it slightly ajar. She could hear them speaking in hushed tones to one another. Astoria pressed herself close to the door-jamb to listen to the conversation.

"-you know the situation can't be changed, Mother. You could make a bit more of an effort."

"Make an effort?" Astoria imagined Narcissa's scandalized face. ""Holding my tongue during meals is about all I can muster at this point. There has to be a way out of this, darling. You shouldn't have to marry that awful, social-climbing harpy."

"Nothing can nullify the contract, especially if Grandfather wrote it. I thought my being disowned would void it, but apparently not. I don't know what the Greengrasses have on Father and I don't rightly intend to find out. I want to keep no secrets from Astoria. My life, as well as your lives, should be an open book from this point. I don't need her family taking another piece of my life away from me."

"Draco..."

"I'll be fine, Mother. Don't forget you're having tea with Apollo on Wednesday."

"I won't, though, I do wish you'd come with me."

"I don't think it would be wise if I came." Draco sighed. "To be honest with you, I don't think that Astoria would let me."

**.oOo.**

Narcissa walked hurriedly along the dirt path towards the cottage, constantly glancing over her shoulder as if she was being followed. She knocked three times on the door in rapid succession. She rubbed her hands over her arms as if she was cold. The door opened and a hazel-eyed, platinum blonde man answered the door. Smiling, he ushered her into the entry way of his home.

"Apollo, so good to see you." She smiled brightly.

He smiled brightly back. "Good to see you too, Narcissa, though I don't believe this social call is for me."

"You know me to well, Apollo." Narcissa loosened her cloak. "Your house-guest wouldn't be in, would he?"

"Moping in his room upstairs." Apollo gestured upwards. "Apparently this is the only safe place he has to come when his life is 'awful'."

"He hasn't told you what happened?"

Apollo shook his head. "I've had to glean the entire situation from the _Daily Prophet_. Which, I distinctly believe, is not entirely accurate."

Narcissa frowned. "It is rather awful, Apollo. I believe he loved my son more than anything else in the entire world. I believe they love each other that deeply. Draco gave up his claim as the Malfoy heir for him and Astoria ruined everything for the both of them. I do, however, think that it's rather serendipitous that Harry end up here with you." Narcissa moved toward the staircase.

"How so?"

Narcissa turned and smiled. "Lysander sends his regards."

Apollo flushed deeply and shuffled off into the kitchen to make the three of them tea. Narcissa ascended the staircase and found Harry in the first room to the right, laying on his side. He was dressed plainly in a white t-shirt and pair of grey shorts. One of Draco's button-down shirts hung limply on the bed post. His glasses were tucked into the pocket of the shirt and he clung limply to one of the sleeves. Narcissa sat down gently next to Harry, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes but they remained half-lidded. "Hullo..."

Narcissa could feel the ache in her chest. "How are you feeling?"

Harry sighed. "I've been better."

"We've all been better." She stroked his head.

Harry curled into a ball, clutching tighter to the button-down. "I miss him so much."

"He misses you too." Narcissa rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back. "So very much."

"He hasn't written." He shut his eyes tightly. "I thought he would have written by now."

"Astoria is incredibly... _watchful_. There's not much Draco does without her present."

"Oh..."

"I'm sure he'd write to you every day if he could. Astoria and her family are making things very difficult. We're all walking on eggshells at the moment."

"It's just strange being without him." Harry replied, sitting up. "I keep thinking that I'm going to roll over in the morning and he'll be there, smiling at me."

Narcissa frowned. "Perhaps there is a way that he could write you..." She stood suddenly. "Wait for my letter?"

"I always do..." Harry smiled weakly.

Narcissa smiled and kissed Harry's temple. "And promise me that you'll eat something substantial. You look a waif and I can guarantee that Draco would be heartbroken to see you in such a state."

"I'll try..."

Narcissa swept from the room, and quickly down the stairs. She almost knocked Apollo on his behind and she headed for the door.

"Oi! You're leaving already?"

"Yes, I must go and make nice with Draco's awful fiance." Narcissa left in a flurry of twirling robes. "I'll give Lysander your regards."

Apollo's mouth hung open in shock and he nearly dropped the tray he was carrying. He turned when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Harry stood looking extremely confused. He looked to Apollo who shrugged and held up the tea tray.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?" Harry asked.

"Apparently, she has to go make nice with Draco's awful fiance." Apollo replied. "That woman is crazy, if you ask me."

"Hmm..." Harry nodded, taking a cup of tea off the tray Apollo was carrying. Perhaps Narcissa was crazy, but only time would tell with that one.

* * *

><p>Completed 12.02.2012<p> 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Unnecessary Pleasantries  
><strong>_by Ellena McKelles_

chapter eight

Narcissa strode quickly from the Floo room down to Lucius study. She swung the door open so forcefully that it banged against the wall. Lucius looked up, startled by his wife's odd behavior. She had a bright gleam in her eye that Lucius had only seen a few times in his life, normally when she was planning something. Usually, the outcome was not pleasant for most parties involved. She plopped herself down in the seat across my Lucius's large desk, grinning.

"Lucius, dear..."

"Narcissa..." Lucius replied, leaning back in his chair. "You're smiling in the way that scares me. Did you need something?"

"Did you have a stag night before we got married?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"And where did you go?"

"I believe Lysander took me to Egypt." Lucius narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning?"

Narcissa smiled widened. "I think I've come up with a plan to get the Greengrasses out of our family, our business holdings, and make Draco a very happy man in the process."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here..."

"I need Severus's help."

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's not going to be happy. You know how he enjoys his seclusion."

Narcissa stood abruptly. "Tell him that this is for his godson. He'll understand. He has to." She pressed a kiss side of Lucius' head. "Please."

He sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but you know Severus will be difficult."

"Isn't he always?" Narcissa said as she swept from the room.

**.oOoOo.**

Narcissa sat quietly, staring out of the window of the small cafe. She stared at the clock on the wall and frowned. They were late. They should know better than anyone that she did not tolerate tardiness. Two men rushed toward her table and sat down. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini appeared flushed face and winded before her.

"You're late." Narcissa said tersely.

"It's my fault, Mrs Malfoy, I was stuck in a meeting. Theo had to make up an excuse to pull me out." Blaise replied.

"I'm sure..." Narcissa sipped daintily on her tea. "I assume that you are planning some sort of stag night for Draco, are you not?"

Blaise and Theo looked at each other. "We hadn't really planned on it." Theo replied. "He doesn't seem all that enthusiastic about his engagement to Astoria. We highly doubted that he'd want to celebrate it."

"He's going to celebrate it. In Cairo, it's all be arranged."

"Then what did you need us for if everything has been arranged." Blaise asked.

"You need to impress upon Draco that he needs to go on this trip." Narcissa said matter-of-factly. "Without Astoria."

"Isn't that the point of a a stag night?"

Narcissa sighed. "Astoria hasn't let Draco out of her sight since Harry Potter left the Manor. Lucius and I believe that she's terrified that Draco will run off with Harry and disappear to some remote part of the world. Never to be found again."

"So we just have to make him go?"

"Yes." Narcissa smiled. "You have a dinner tonight with Draco, Astoria and Pansy. She's been made aware of situation and will try to quash Astoria's concerns. I just need you to make sure that Draco touches that Portkey. It will lead to his ultimate happiness."

Blaise smirked and Theo grinned wickedly. "Consider it done, Mrs Malfoy." the boys chorused.

"Wonderful." She stood gracefully. "If you boys will excuse me, I have another meeting."

Theo and Blaise watched her glide out of the restraurant. "I wonder what she has planned?"

Blaise sat back in his chair. "Whatever it is, I'm just glad to on the nice side of it."

**.oOoOo.**

Narcissa Apparated outside of a dilapidated old home. Taking a deep breath, she walked briskly up the pathway and knocked on the door. She waited impatiently and knocked again, much louder this time. She could hear movement coming coming from inside the house and then the door flew open. A flush-faced Severus Snape greeted her.

"You better have a good reason to show up at my doorstep, completely unannounced, Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded. "It is for your godson."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Well, come in then.

* * *

><p>Completed 07.11.2013<p>

Author's Note: Sorry for the immense space between updates. Also, sorry for such a short chapter. I will try and be more frequent with the updates as I actually have time to sit and work on this story. Again, thank you my lovely followers for hanging in there with me.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Unnecessary Pleasantries  
><strong>_by Ellena McKelles_

chapter nine

Harry sat quietly, sipping his tea, in the sitting room while Apollo worked diligently at his desk. He looked at the letters strewn over the small table. Narcissa had not broken her promise to write him. Her letters had gone from weekly to daily over the last few months. Not sighing away from any detail, she spoke at lengths to which Astoria and her family were making them miserable. Harry greatly enjoyed her insults towards Astoria. The were extremely colorful and wonderfully horrid. He knew it was only a matter of time, Narcissa had mentioned in her last letter that Astoria had been harping on her to narrow down the names for the Malfoy side of the invitations. Harry's heart had sank. In six months time, Draco would be married to Astoria and would be lost to him forever.

There was a sharp rap at the door. Apollo looked up from his writing but Harry was already off the sofa, heading towards the door. Harry pulled the door open to find a very familiar set of blonde faces.

"Lilith! Lysander! What on earth are you doing here?"

Lysander smiled politely. "Nice to see you too, Mister Potter. May we come in? We have some business to discuss with you and Master Knightrode."

"Business?"Harry looked confused.

"Yes, business, Mister Potter." Lilith replied. "Now, may we come in or shall we discuss our business dealings out here on the stoop?"

Harry stepped slightly to the side. "Forgive me for being rude, please come in."

Lysander and Lilith glided past Harry sat down once again on his spot on the sofa. Apollo continued his writing at his desk, although his posture gave off the impression that he was tense.

"Master Knightrode, we decided to seek you out in person when our letters went unanswered." Lysander spoke evenly.

Apollo flinched. "I would have thought an unaswered letter meant no."

"It's why we decided to come in person." Lilith pressed. "This expedition to Cairo is very important for the Malfoy family enterprises. We want the best Alchemist for the job, and from what I understand you know the area very well."

"I am not going back to Cairo." Apollo replied. "I've moved on from that area of Alchemy."

"But Apollo—" Lysander pleaded.

Apollo sighed. "If you need someone to go so badly, I'll send the boy in my place."

"I don't know if that's wise..." Harry spoke slowly.

"Nonsense!" Lilith interjected. "You've studied with Master Knightrode, I'm sure you could use the experience."

"I suppose, but—"

"But nothing, Mister Potter." Lysander pulled a thick roll of parchment from his robes. "All the arrangements have been made, the outline is in the job is in the file I gave you."

Harry stared down at the thick roll of parchment. "Thank you for the opportunity, Mister Malfoy."

Lysander flashed him a dazzling smile. "Don't thank me, thank your mentor."

"I will." Harry replied. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow." Lilth said brightly.

"T-tomorrow?" Harry looked surprised. "I should start packing. Thank you, again."

"Not a problem, thank you for agreeing to do Apollo's job for him." Lysander smirked.

Harry snorted but left the room. Lysander and Lilith sat quietly, listening to Harry's footsteps go up the stairs. Once the door to Harry's room could be heard closing, Lysander took a small vial and slid it across the table to Apollo.

"What is this?"

"Nothing important." Lysander said simply. "Just make sure Harry drinks it before he leaves."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "You want me to dose my apprentice with an unknown potion and then send him off to undisclosed location in Cairo?"

"Yes." Lysander replied.

"If he comes back worse then when he showed up at my door a few months ago, I will personally maim you myself. Is that clear?" Apollo glared at the two blondes.

"Crystal." Lilith and Lysander replied.

"Good." Apollo snatched the vial off the table. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

**.oOoOo.**

To say that Draco was bored was an understatement. Listening to Astoria drone on and on about their wedding plans was terrible dinner conversation. He could see that Theo and Pansy were at the ends of their polite ropes and Blaise was practically asleep.

"Astoria, darling, I think they've heard enough about our wedding." Draco patted her arm gently. "If we give them all the details, nothing will be a surprise."

Astoria blushed. "I suppose your right, dear. We must leave some things to the imagination."

"Speaking of weddings, are you planning on having a hen party, Astoria?" Pansy asked.

Astoria shook her head. "No, I hadn't planned on it. They're a bit childish, don't you think?"

"Ah but that doesn't mean that ol' Draco here can't have a stag night, does it?"

Draco winced. "I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"Oh come on, Draco!" Blaise argued. "I'm sure that your father had a stag night, hell, Theo had a stag night.

Theo frowned. "We had a man vacation, not a stag night."

"Oh yeah!" Draco said excitedly. "We went on that spontaneous trip to the Maldives. We lived in a hut for four days. We speared our own fish. Got drunk on island wine. Merlin, we hadn't done anything like that since we were kids."

"I know, it was much more fun then getting sloshed and then heading to the Sleazy Weasel." Theo commented. "We should plan a spontaneous man vacation for you."

"I don't know..." Draco said.

"Come on, Draco!" Blaise interjected. "When was the last time you were spontaneous?"

"Besides, if they go on their little man vacation, we can have a spa getaway." Pansy said. "There's this amazing little place in the south of France run by Calypso Aneiras. Theo thinks it's overpriced, but I've been dying for a reason to go."

Astoria smiled. "That does sound nice."

"Exactly." Pansy smiled. "Let them go on their man adventures while we are pampered in a beautiful climate controlled enviroment."

"Then it's settled!" Blaise hopped up from his seat. "We'll go on our man vacation and you ladies go on spa weekend."

"When do we leave?" Draco asked.

"Tomorrow." Blaise replied. "We'd all better set to packing."

Astoria shot Draco a sharp look. "Draco we cannot just pick up and leave tomorrow. We have a meeting with the caterers."

"We could send our mothers." Draco said, getting up from his seat.

"But Draco..."

"Oh come on, it's food." Draco sighed. "We both know our mothers have been to enough galas to know what to serve and what not to. Besides, they should know what they like. They _are_ our mothers."

"I suppose we could have them go." Astoria concluded.

"Perfect, then it's all settled." Blaise smirked, pushing open the dining room door. "We'll meet in the foyer at nine a.m. Pansy, Theo? Let's take our leave."

The group bid Astoria and Draco goodnight and left the manor. They all smiled happy little smiles as they walked to the Apparition point. The next few days would prove to be most interesting.

* * *

><p>Completed 07.13.2013<p>

Author's Note: Double chapter update! I'm really proud of myself. I think the story is progressing exactly as I would like it to. Finally over my writer's block with this story. Much love to all my followers, both new and old!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Unnecessary Pleasantries**

_by Ellena McKelles_

chapter ten

The morning dawned an brought much chaos into Apollo Knightrode's home. Harry rushed around, grabbing tools and othewr odd bits, tossing them all into his bottomless trunk. He only paused when Apollo offered him a strong cup of tea and piece of dry toast. Harry downed the cup of tea and began racing around with the piece of toast in his mouth. Apollo sat twirling the small vial in his hand. Harry stopped, looking at the vial in Apollo's hand. 

"What is that?"

Apollo held up the vial. "For you."

"Me?"

"It's hot in Cairo, Englishman." Apollo replied, pushing the vial into Harry's hand.

Harry frowned. "We're in Argentina, it's hot here."

"Ah, trust me." Apollo smirked. "It's a different kind of hot in Cairo. Trust me, you're going to want it."

"True..." Harry popped the lid of the vial and drank the potion. "See you in a few days."

"Have a good time." Apollo replied nonplussed, waving his hand slightly. Harry activated the Portkey and disappeared with a small pop. "I hope you come back in one piece."

**.oOoOo.**

"Good morning! Good morning!" Blaise crowed.

Draco and Theo gave Blaise a shocked look when they laid eyes upon the Italian.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Draco asked.

Theo nodded in agreement. "You look ridiculous."

"It's a clue to where we are going." Blaise frowned. "You're not going to guess?"

Draco stuck out his hand. "Nope, I'll find out when we get there."

"Agreed." Theo copied Draco' stance.

Blaise produced a brass ring from his pocket. "Fine... You know, you two are really no fun."

Theo pulled a face and Draco smiled gently as they all disappeared with a pop.

**.oOoOo.**

Harry stood outside the Osiris Hotel in Cairo. Apollo had been right, the heat in Argentina was nothing compared to this. Whatever potion he'd been given had definitely not kicked in. Blowing out a deep breath, he waded his way through the large group of people and entered the hotel. Similar to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, it appeared to look like a dilapidated building to the common eye. If one would look closer, you could see a perfectly good sign and door to enter the inn. That is where the similarities ended. The inside of the Osiris had beautiful, highly polished marble floors. The walls decorated with brightly colored heiroglyphics. Harry stared around, taking in the large lobby. He was started when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Osiris Hotel. How may I help you?" The attendant said brightly.

""Oh, I need to check in, I guess." Harry replied, handing the parchment with his reservation over to the attendant.

The attendant eyed the parchment. "Follow me, Mister Potter."

Harry followed the attendant up the stairs and down a confusing set of corridors. The man pressed his hand inside of the triangle that was painted on the large double door. Pushing it open, he gestured for Harry to walk inside. Harry gasped. The room was far beyond anything that he was expecting. The room had a matching marble floor much like the lobby. Clean, white walls decorated with black heiroglyphics. A large four poster sat at the far end of the room with a lovely sitting area with a fireplace.

"Are you sure this is where I am suppose to be?" Harry asked. "It seems a bit much. I'm just here on business."

"These were the rooms requested for you. Everything has been taken care of, Mister Potter." The attendant smiled blithely. "I would take the time to enjoy your good fortune. Your employer must think very highly of you."

"They must..."

The attendant bowed deeply. "Then I leave you to enjoy your rooms, Mister Potter."

Harry watched as the attendant leave and the door closed with a soft click. Alone with his thoughts, he resized his trunk. He set about unpacking his things and headed towards the bathroom. Much like the main part of the room, the bathroom was decorated in the same fashion. A large soaker tub sat in the middle of the room. There were quite a few different taps, not unlike the Prefects' Bath at Hogwarts. Setting his tolietry bag on the small table near the sink, he walked back over to the tub, examining the taps. Deciding a lavender and chamomile bath was just what the doctor ordered. As soon as the bath was filled, Harry slipped out of his traveling robes and sunk into the warm bath.

He let the warm water envelope him. Letting his head loll back against the tiled edge of the tub, Harry thought back to the first holiday he and Draco had taken. They had holled themselves up in a lovely little hotel outside of Marseille. Harry had loved the old-fashioned charm of the hotel but it had definitely been off-putting for Draco. The only saving grace had been a large, clawfoot bathtub tucked in the corner of the room. Draco regarded it with a raised eyebrow, told Harry to Scourgify it and that he would be right back. Fifteen minutes later, Draco returned with wine and bath oils. They spent the remainder of the trip drinking cheap wine and in varying states of undress. Harry let half his face slip below the water. The memory immediately made him feel sad. Hopefully he would be busy enough on this little expedition that he wouldn't have a moment to think about Draco. Slipping beneath the water completely, he tried to block out the events over the last few months.

**.oOoOo.**

"_Bevilo tutto_! _Bevilo tutto_!" Blaise sang loudly. "_L'ha bevuto tutto non e fatto male!"_

Draco laughed loudly. "_L'aqua fa male_! _Il vino fa cantare_!"

"Oh Merlin..." Theo sighed. "If you two don't be quiet, you'll wake up half the hotel!."

"_Bevilo tutto_!" Draco and Blaise leaned against one another.

"No more drinking games for you two." Theo shook his head as his ushered his two friends down the corridor.

Blaise frowned. "Why are you such a party-pooper, Theo?"

"Because he's old and married." Draco hiccoughed.

Theo rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the triangle pattern on the door. "Here's your stop, Draco."

"Nighty-night, Drakey-poo!" Blaise wave drunkenly. "Hope you have pleasant dreams."

The two brunettes pushed Draco into the room and the door slammed shut. Draco stared dumbly at the closed door. He stared around, trying to take in his surroundings. The room was decorated simply in black and white. The large four poster bed tucked towards the back of the room had white gossamer curtains and ebony wood. As he began to walk through the suite, he tripped over a dark wood trunk. Draco glared at the offending item. Who would just put a decorative trunk in the middle of the room? _No one would_, Draco thought. He went completely rigid. Someone else was staying in this room. He was in the wrong room. Theo had opened the door to the wrong room and now he was stuck for the night. He could here someone moving around the bathroom. He clambered to his feet and made his way towards the door. He clawed at the door, hoping that damned black triangle would appear. The door to the bathroom open and Draco knew he was caught.

"Draco?" A surprised voice asked.

Draco cringed and turned around slowly. He gasped. "_Harry_?" Harry stood in front of Draco, clad in a pair of green cotton pajama bottoms. His hair was wet like he had just gotten out of the bath. He was thin, like when they had first starting seeing one another. He looked tired but his green eyes still burned brightly like a Killing Curse.

"Is that really you?" Draco nodded. "What are you doing here?"

Completed 10.29.2013


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Unnecessary Pleasantries**  
><em>by Ellena McKelles<em>

chapter eleven

Draco looked wholeheartedly confused. "I'm here... stag party... I... You... Are here. You are here. With me. You are here with me. Are you really here right now?" Draco babbled.

Harry stepped closer to Draco. "Yes, I'm here."

"I'm drunk."

"I can tell."

"Are you really here?"

"Yes."

"Blaise put me in this room. Does he know that you're here?"

"I don't think so."

"You're really here..."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, Draco."

"I must be really drunk."

"Quite possibly."

"You're here..." Draco staggered towards Harry. "Can I touch you?"

"Please..." Harry breathed.

Draco pulled Harry's thin frame to his body. He smelled like lavender soap, green apples, and forest. He buried his face into Harry's shoulder and sobbed. He had missed the brunette to such an extreme, it hadn't hit him till the man was back in his arms. Draco lifted his head and stared into the bright green eyes. Harry smiled up at him, wiping the tears that stained his cheeks. Draco smiled back and then kissed Harry hard. Draco felt as though fireworks had exploded behind his eyes. The sweetness of Harry's lips danced across his tongue. He began pushing Harry backwards towards the bed, divesting himself of his and Harry's shirts along the way. They collapsed on the bed, Harry landing on his back with a small 'oomph'. Draco rolled on top of Harry, admiring the blush that had crept across his face. He smiled ferally, descending upon Harry's lips again. They quickly removed each other of their clothing and Draco whispered a preparation spell. Harry mewled appreciatively and arched seductively as Draco's fingers entered him. It wasn't long before Harry was begging for him to take him completely. Draco positioned himself between Harry's legs and stared down at the brunette. He looked so incredibly beautiful. A faint blush stained his cheek, his lips stained red from their kissing, a light sheen of sweat glistened over his skin. He was beautiful. So incredibly beautiful. Green eyes stared into blue-grey ones. Harry reached up and put his hands on either side of Draco's face.

"Draco, please..."

He positioned himself and slid in home. Harry arched up and moaned loudly. Draco paused to gather himself. Being inside Harry again was beyond perfection. He felt as if his whole body had been engulfed in Phoenix Fyre. Harry pleaded for Draco to start moving and Draco gladly obliged. Thrusting with wild abandon, Harry arching up to meet his every thrust. Draco almost felt more intoxicated. Harry was a drug he had no idea he was completely addicted to. It wasn't long before Harry had reached completion, spilling his seed between the two of them. Draco quickly followed suit, burying himself to the hilt inside Harry. Draco rolled over to lay beside Harry. They lay panting, sticky with sweat and cum. A large smile plastered on both of their faces.

"Missed you." Harry breathed.

"Missed you more." Draco replied, burying his face in Harry's hair.

Harry reached for his wand and cleared the mess between the two of them. "I can't believe you're here."

"Neither can I." Draco replied, rolling to face Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working."

"Working?"

"Yes, working." Harry snuggled into Draco. "Lysander and Lilith came to Apollo's, asking him to do some work here in Cairo. Apollo refused, which I thought was strange considering how much he loves this place. So I came in his place."

"Really..."

Harry nodded. "Do you think we've been set up?"

"Oh, definitely." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's thin frame. "I'm not really that upset about it."

Harry snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace. "No, can't be upset at all."

"You getting too thin again." Draco murmured into Harry's head. "You really are hopeless without me."

Harry chuckled weakly. "Utterly..."

"You need to eat more."

"I know." Harry replied, kissing Draco's collarbone. "How goes the wedding planning?"

Draco's expression darkened. "Astoria is awful. She's so utterly demanding, I don't know how much more the staff can take of her. Not to mention my mother is likely to strangle her in her sleep." He pulled Harry closer to his body. "I wish it was you that I was planning with."

"I imagine you tune out of the conversation most of the time." Harry replied. "You're not one for planning anything."

"No, I'm not." Draco smirked, rolling on his side, nestling Harry into the curve of his body. "I'm more of a spontaneous being."

Harry could feel Draco's hardness pressing against his backside. "Oh yes, very spontaneous. Especially considering your upbringing."

Draco smiled devilishly into Harry's hair. "I don't think I was indulged enough as a child."

Harry rolled over, green staring down grey. "Completely, you were starved."

"How do you think Malfoy men become so cold and calculating?" Draco asked, rolling on top of Harry.

"I had thought it was a skill you were just born with." Harry replied, hooking his legs over Draco's hips. "You know, along with the impossibly blonde hair and grey eyes."

Draco smirked. "I've missed your wit, Mister Potter."

Harry looked up at Draco, his green eyes shining. "Oh you are so generous with your compliments, Mister Malfoy."

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry fiercely, grinding his hips into the smaller wizard. He knew Harry was still prepared from their earlier follies and plunged himself inside. Harry arched like the cat, gasping loudly. Draco took the opportunity and flipped them over, Harry sitting on top of.

"Draco?"

"I want to see you come." Draco said huskily. "It's been such a long time."

Harry flushed scarlet but complied. He placed his hands on Draco's chest and levered himself up and down. Draco groaned, watching Harry impale himself on his cock. He was so beautiful, all sun-kissed skin, inky hair and Killing Curse green eyes. The delicate blush that had covered his cheeks had now spread at his ears. Draco slipped his hands onto Harry's waist, pushing them into a faster rhythm. It wasn't long before Draco was thrusting upwards to meet Harry. He watched as Harry's head tipped back, his cupid-bow lips parted, one hand stroking his own hardness. He had desperately missed this. Every meeting he had taken with Astoria thus far was worth it for this. Harry came spectacularly, fingers digging into Draco's pale chest. Draco followed closely behind, burying himself deep inside Harry, pulling the dark-haired wizard close and moaning his name loudly.

"Love you." Draco breathed.

Harry smirked into Draco's shoulder. "Love you more."

"Not possible..." Draco nipped at Harry's collarbone.

"You are a savage, Mister Malfoy." Harry replied. "Maybe I shall let the house go and move to Argentina permanently."

Draco eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Harry frowned and rolled off of Draco. "It would be quite lonely in that big old house. Besides, being in England makes me so terribly sad and paranoid."

"Paranoid?"

"You know the _Daily Prophet _and I don't have the most heartwarming relationship." Harry said quietly. "Besides, I don't think I can handle what they have to say. You know, 'Potter Scorned; Payback for Leaving Weasley at the Altar?' or something of the sort..."

"I don't think the _Prophet_ could come up with something so intelligent." Draco offered. "Come home..."

"I can't..."

"Come home, please."

Harry frowned. "I wouldn't be coming home to you."

It was Draco's turn to frown. "No, but I'm sure your friends miss you."

Harry thought quietly. Hermione had written him a very strong worded letter that she hoped he wouldn't make Argentina permanent. Little Rose missed him fiercely and he had yet to meet baby Hugo. He sat up, staring around at the furnishings. This place, this little haven of theirs would only last so long. He sighed, flopping back down on the bed.

"I suppose you are right. Ron and Hermione had a boy, by the way. Hugo."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "What a dreadfully Muggle name."

"No better than my name."

"No, the Potters had sense to name their children after the Muggle Royal family." Draco corrected. "They carry a certain weight about them, a sophistication above other Muggle names."

"That explanation seems like it's been rehearsed."

"Maybe..." Draco smiled. "And maybe I just love your name. Just _Harry._"

Harry grinned in return. "I like it when you call me 'Just Harry'."

"I know..." Draco whispered, nipping at Harry's ear. "Shall we have a bath?"

Harry sat up excitedly. "Absolutely."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Unnecessary Pleasantries  
><strong>_by Ellena McKelles_

chapter twelve

Draco sat quietly in his office, running his fingers over his lips. It had been two months since Cairo and Harry kept his promise. He returned to England, moving back into into Grimmauld Place. Apparently taking Draco's advice to see his friends. He stared down at the _Daily Prophet _on his desk. Since his return, he seemed to be all the _Prophet_ could write about the last few weeks. Shots of Harry with Hermione and her two children, with Remus and his godson Teddy, and out having lunch with Hermione and her children. He looked good and then he did something completely unexpected. Draco stared down at today's edition. It was a shot of Harry leaving the Aphrodite Salon. His once jet black hair now a dark auburn. The entirety of the Wizarding World seemed to be up in arms with this change. From Draco's perspective, it was a good one. The auburn seemed to make his impossibly green eyes, greener. He looked healthy, his face looked fuller and he just seemed to glow.

There was soft knock at the door and Draco looked up to see his mother. "Enjoying your _Daily Prophet_?"

"A little..." Draco smiled. "What can I help you with, Mother?"

"What on earth makes you think I need help with something?"

Draco scowled. "This is the first time in the five years that I have worked in the Justice Department that you have come down to my office. Now what do you need, Mother?"

Narcissa sighed. "You've caught me." She sat down in the chair opposite his desk. "I just need you to finalize the guest list for your engagement party."

"Shouldn't you be discussing this with Astoria?"

"Oh I did, I just made some last minute adjustments I prefer you look over." Narcissa laid the list on his desk.

Draco pulled the piece of parchment closer, glancing over the list. "Are you sure these changes are wise, Mother?"

Narcissa smiled. "I think by the time your engagement party comes around, you'll thank me for those changes."

"Alright then, send the invitations."

**.oOoOo.**

Remus listened to Harry retch for the third time in the two hours he had been at Grimmauld Place. The last few weeks couldn't do anything without retching first. Remus opened the door to the bathroom, frowning at Harry's position on the floor. He was curled around the toliet, moaning slightly.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"No..." the dark-haired wizard moaned. "I think I'm dying."

Remus helped him back to his feet. "This isn't some flu, you know. Have you thought about seeing a Medi-wizard?"

"Not until just now." Harry swayed on his feet. "It just came from nowhere, I don't understand."

Remus helped Harry to the sitting room, where he laid down on the sofa. "You lie down, I'll call."

Harry rolled over into the sofa cushions. "Who still makes house calls? Surely that's gone out of fashion."

Remus chuckled. "Sometimes I think you forget who you are."

Harry chuckled and closed his eyes. Remus headed to the fireplace and placed a call to St. Mungo's. Harry had been right about Healers making house calls, but as soon as Remus mentioned who it was for, St. Mungo's seemed to fold to his request. Fifteen minutes later, Healer Cartwright stepped out of the fireplace and followed Remus into the sitting room.

Healer Cartwright tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Mister Potter?" Harry moaned. "Mister Potter, I'm here to examine you."

"A house call?" Harry smiled pitifully as he sat up. "You've outdone yourself, Remus."

"I'll need a place where I can examine him privately." Healer Cartwright said gently.

"There's a bedroom just down the hall." Harry pointed.

Healer Cartwright nodded and followed Harry down the hallway. Remus paced the sitting room for the next forty-five minutes while Healer Cartwright examined Harry. He prayed to every god he could think of that Harry was going to be alright. Remus stepped into the hallway when he heard the door to the small bedroom close. Healer Cartwright smiled as he walked back to meet him.

"I've given him an elixir for the nausea, but he'll be just fine."

Remus sighed with relief. "What's wrong with him."

Cartwright shifted on his feet. "I think I'll let him explain in to you but do give him some time to rest and process the diagnosis." He stepped towards the Floo. "Oh, and make sure that he schedules a follow-up appointment with my office in the next few weeks."

"Will do." Remus nodded. "Thank you, Healer Cartwright."

"Good day, Mister Lupin." Cartwright disappeared into the Floo.

Remus walked swiftly down the hallway and into the small bedroom to find a dazed Harry sitting on the bed.

"Harry..." He said gently.

Harry blinked owlishly. "Remus?"

Remus looked down at the pamphlets that littered Harry's lap. His eyes widened. It seemed that Harry's life was going to take the most drastic of turns. Remus sat down softly on the bed and took the young wizard's hand. He smiled reassuringly at Harry. Maybe everything would turn out alright.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: Don't kill me, but this is the final chapter of _Unnecessary Pleasantries._ Do not fear! There is a sequel in the works. It's about 50% done, I hope to have it posted here either before or after Christmas. Probably after, I need to touch a few things up. Also, I've been working on a few one-shots in the same story arc, so keep an eye out for those.


End file.
